


PillowTalk

by 13KeithXPidge13



Series: Three Speedsters, One Goal [2]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Thaddeus Thawne, Alpha Tommy Shepherd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fucking, M/M, Multi, Omega Bart Allen, Post-Break Up, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS





	PillowTalk

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS

_"Alpha...Alpha..."_

Pants and wild moans were all that could be heard inside of the heat hotel room the three boys had rented to spend Bart's heat in. Surprisingly, Bart was always even more cuddly and wanting more _love_.  _Tommy_ sure didn't mind, especially since his vulnerable state made the redhead want him even _more_ , and he _loved_ the attention.

And besides, Bart was _beautiful_ and so _so_ innocent.

 _"Fuck..."_ And that leads us to _now_.  "Takin' me so well, princess," Tommy whispered as he leaned down to nip the redhead's neck, gently sucking love marks into his skin. Nowhere near his scent gland though, they all weren't ready for that. Well, Bart was, but that was because he was convinced he would be staying with his two lovers for the rest of his days. 

" _Alpha_...so-so _big_..." Bart mumbled incoherently, his eyes blurry and head spinning. Tommy huffed a small laugh, looking up at the Omega who was currently sitting in his lap. _God_ , he looked so _good_ like this, all pliant and ready to be taken by _him_. 

"I know, princess. But you like it though, right? Like being spread open by my cock? Isn't that what you wanted?" Bart nodded enthusiastically, moaning more and Tommy chuckled again. "Such a _good_ Omega. So _perfect_ for your Alphas. We will never let _anyone_ else have you. You're all _ours_ and we're all yours." 

Bart threw his head back and cried out as Tommy began a slow _torturing_ rhythm, his hands finding leverage on his Alphas shoulder, nails digging into the slightly freckled skin that was there. 

Thad licked his lips at the sight, his Alpha instincts _screaming_ at him to go over and fuck the Omega _senseless_.

And _fuck_ _did he want to_. _Needed_ to. Their Omega was just so _perfect_. The most _beautiful_. His wonderful scent would surely make any Alpha fall to their knees in _want_. After all, that's what happened to Thad and Tommy themselves,didn't it? 

"Please, please, _please_!" Bart begged, head still bent back so Tommy could suck on his freckled neck, causing more pleasure to instantly go straight to his cunt. His hazy green eyes then wandered to where Thaddeus was aching hard and just holding on to a _sliver_ of sanity. Bart reached a hand out much like a little kid who wanted his toy. "Thaddy... _Thaddy_...want..want you...please, please, _please_."

Thaddeus blinked, eyes widening a bit. But it was... _Tommy's_ turn. 

They never had tried double penetration before. This was something new _(if it was gonna be something at all)_.

Thad swallowed thickly and crawled over slowly, continuing to watch as Tommy lifted Bart up and down. The older Alpha stopped for a moment, making their Omega moan out in sorrow, and eyed Thad. Tommy smiled, teeth glistening against the redhead's neck. 

"Wanna play a game, Thaddy?" Thaddeus smirked as he finally made his way over, body straddling the back of his Alpha. 

"What game are you proposing, Alpha?"

Tommy's smile remained and he turned his head slightly to kiss the younger. "Let's see who can make our beautiful Omega come _first_." 

Thad's eyes widened once more before he chuckled darkly, leaning in towards Tommy's ear. " _Your gonna_ _regret that, Alpha_." 

In a flash _(cough)_ , Thaddeus was behind Bart who had tears streaming down his face, most likely was in pain. Heats were never fun. The blonde tried purring to calm down their Omega, and soon, the redhead was relaxed again. " _Shh_..." Thad tried, hands reaching down to open the Omega's ass. "If you want me to stop, tell me to stop, okay?" Bart sobbed but nodded. Thad smiled. "Good boy."

And in one thrust, he was inside him. 

Both Thad and Tommy groaned while Bart practically _screamed_. Thank _God_ for soundproofed rooms.

" _Fuck_." The blonde hissed. He always forgot how _spectacular_ it felt to be inside his Omega. Always taking him and Tommy so _well_. Bart was just so amazing and _perfect_. Everything the two wanted and _more_. "So _good_ for us, babe," Thad whispered face pressed into Bart's red locks. "Tell us when to move."

Bart bit his lip, panting a bit. "M-move..."

And move they did. 

Bart cried out instantly, Thaddeus and Tommy beginning to move faster. It was too much. Too _good_. Already he was gonna-gonna-

"Jaime couldn't _fuck_ _you_ like _this,_ could he?" 

"He couldn't make you feel _this good,_ could he?"

Bart hissed. He didn't know why, but Tommy and Thad had made it their personal _goal_ to beat his old boyfriend, Jaime, at _everything_. He didn't if it was because they were jealous, angry at him, or just want to seem _better_ than him. But they were doing it.

"Fuck," Tommy groaned again. "You gonna come for me, princess? I'm pretty Thaddy can wait his turn again."   

Thaddeus laughed, but it was strained. "Fuck you, Tommy." 

"Later, babe."

Bart sobbed out again, head thrown back against Thad's shoulder. Then, both Alphas leaned down to nibble on his neck again. All the Omega saw was blonde hair and that's all he saw as he came with a shout. 

_"Alpha!"_

He heard Tommy and Thaddeus yell as well, and then, they all sighed and basked in the afterglow. 

"Fuck..." Tommy smiled and pulled out slowly of their Omega, letting him get used to being empty, Thad following. "You okay, Bart? Need another round?" 

Bart was still leaning against the blonde when he shook his head and smiled as well.

"I'm good. Thank you, guys. You really didn't have to do this."

Thad and Tommy laughed. "Of course we did." Thaddeus said. "Because we love you."

Bart chuckled.

"I love you too."

 

 


End file.
